memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie
Die Kategorien sollen so weit wie möglich als Struktur definiert werden, damit "Wildwuchs" Einhalt geboten ist. Eine sinnvolle Erweiterung der Kategorien wird später natürlich noch möglich sein, aber die Basis-Struktur liegt dann schon ziemlich fest. Bitte nehmt reichlich in der Diskussion teil, damit wir die Kategorien bald im regulären Betrieb einsetzen können! Wenn nach 7 Tagen ein einstimmiges positives Ergebnis oder ein umsetzbarer Konsens vorliegt, kann die Kategorie erstellt und verwendet werden. : Bitte beachtet, dass ich versucht habe, die Diskussion um unnötige Punkte zu erleichtern und den Fokus auf bestehende Probleme legen wollte. '''Die alte Diskussionsseite ist unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie/Archiv zu erreichen.' Wenn ihr einen wichtigen Punkt von euch hier vermisst, tragt ihn bitte dazu und markiert ihn vielleicht als "Neue Kategorie", "Problem", "Lösung", "Pro" oder "Contra". -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik aufräumen alte Anträge siehe Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik und Kategorie Diskussion:Technische Ausrüstung: aktualisiert: --Mark McWire 18:55, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Astronomie und Astrophysik →''Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik#Sammelkategorie: Astronomie und Astrophysik''--Bravomike 12:24, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Auftrennung von Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen Unter anderem angeregt durch eine Diskussion mit Mark eröffne hiermit dann mal die Diskussion, ob Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen nicht aufgeteilt werden sollte. Da es immer wieder Diskussionen darüber gibt, ob etwas ein Element, eine Verbindung, eine Legierung oder was auch immer ist, hier nun mein Vorschlag. #Die neue „Kategorie: Metalle und Legierungen“ enthält, wie der Name schon sagt, Metalle und etwaige Legierungen, mit dem Vorteil, dass dann auch jene Metalle dort abgelegt werden können, wo unklar ist, ob es eine Legierung ist oder nicht. Erleichtert halt etwas das handling, da es eh dieselbe Kategorie wäre. #Die alte „Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen“ umfasst dann als „Kategorie: Elemente“ die Elemente, deren konkretere Zuordnung ungewiss ist, da zB nur der Name, jedoch nicht der Zusammenhang erwähnt wurde, quasi als Sammelkategorie für alle Elemente die nicht anderweitig eingeordnet wurden. Würde dem jeder zustimmen oder gibt es Kritik, Änderungsvorschläge oder hat jemand gar ganz andere Ansätze? --D47h0r Talk 15:53, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :uneingeschränkte Zustimmung.--Bravomike 15:58, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich stimme dem natürlich auch voll und ganz zu. --Mark McWire 22:13, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, eine Abweichung: Es reicht die Kategorie Metall zu nennen, da alle Legierungen per Definition Metalle sind. --Mark McWire 22:22, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe ein Problem mit der Einordnung dieser Kategorie. Wenn "Metalle" eine Unterkategorie von "Elemente" wird, dann gehören Legierungen (also im Prinzip Elementmischungen) dort nicht hinein. Wenn allerdings die beiden Kategorien nebeneinander stehen, dann müssten Metall-Artikel sowohl als "Metall" als auch als "Element" kategorisiert werden, während Legierungen nur als "Metall" kategorisiert werden müssten - d.h., man müsste nach wie vor die Unterscheidung zwischen den beiden treffen können. Gibt es da eine konkretere Idee? -- Cid Highwind 22:26, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Man braucht nur zwei Kategorien: Metall und Nichtmetall. Man kann darin alle bekannten Stoffe einordnen. Ob es nun chemische Elemente sind oder nicht ist dabei nachrangig. Dort wo wir es nicht wissen, kommt der Stoff in die Hauptkategorie für Stoffe. Man kann natürlich noch zusätzlich eine Sammelkategorie für alle chemischen Elemente beibehalten. Genügend viele davon kennen wir ja, sodass es sich prinzipiell lohnen würde. --Mark McWire 22:32, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe nicht so ganz, wie das meine Frage beantwortet. Anscheinend soll ja die existierende Kategorisierung für "Elemente" nicht abgeschafft werden, sondern es wurde eine Auftrennung in verschiedene Typen von Elementen plus zusätzlich einige Nicht-Elemente vorgeschlagen. Wie soll der Kategorie-Baum an dieser Stelle denn nun genau aussehen? -- Cid Highwind 22:36, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Nichtmetallen ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, soltlen wir übernehmen. Was den Kategorie-Baum angeht, hatte ich volgendes angedacht: #„Element“ oder „Stoff“ (Sammelkategorie, für alles, das nicht den anderen Kategorien klar zugeordnet werden kann, bzw. wo nicht viel mehr als der Name kanonisch ist) ##„Metalle“ (Der Name sagt alles, hier kommen einzelne metallische Elemente, sowie metallische Legierungen rein) ##„Nichtmetalle“ (Alles nicht metallische sowie die entsprechende Verbindungen) ##„Medikamente“ (Verbleibt wie bisher) Sollte soweit alles umfassen. Ein wenig störend finde ich nur, dass hier eigentlich Stoff und Element getrennt behandelt wird, siehe Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen und Kategorie:Stoff als übergeordnete Kategorie. Prinzipiell ließe sich das doch zusammenlegen, ein Stoff ist ja eigentlich auch nur eine Verbindung verschiedener Elemente. Daher wäre ich wenn eher für „Element“ als Oberkategorie, als wie bisher „Stoff“. --D47h0r Talk 11:28, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Da stehen aber dem Naturwissenschaftler in mir alle Haare zu Berge. ;) "Element" hat eine festgelegte Bedeutung ("nur eine Atomsorte"), deswegen sollte man den Begriff keinesfalls nutzen, wenn man etwas anderes meint. "Stoff" ist ein vernünftiger Oberbegriff, für alles Mögliche - dann werden aber die Unterbegriffe etwas merkwürdig. Warum teilt man gerade auf in "Metalle" und "Nicht-Metalle"? Meint man damit die in der Chemie festgelegte Bedeutung (z.B. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nichtmetalle)? Falls ja, dann befindet man sich wieder in einer Struktur, bei der der Oberbegriff "Element" sein sollte und in der die Nachbarkategorie "Medikament" fürchterlich fehlsortiert wäre (genau so die Einordnung von Legierungen als Metall). Oder meint man die beiden Begriffe im umgangssprachlichen Sinn? Dann könnten allerdings noch andere Unterkategorien wie zum Beispiel "Flüssigkeit", "Kunststoff" oder "Gestein". In diesem Fall hätte die Kategorie "Element" überhaupt keinen Platz mehr im System - aber ganz aufgeben will man die ja wohl auch nicht, oder? Deswegen, Vorschlag von mir: :::#Kategorie:Stoff - Oberbegriff für prinzipiell "Alles"; darunter dann: :::##Kategorie:Element - mit Bedeutung "chemisches Element"; hier kommen alle genannten Elemente rein :::##Kategorie:Metallische Werkstoffe - mit Bedeutung "alles aus Metall"; Metall-Element werden sowohl hier als auch unter "Element" einsortiert :::##''weitere Kategorien'' - allerdings keine Negativ-Kategorie wie "alles was nicht metallisch ist"; das wäre Quatsch, stattdessen könnte man solche Dinge direkt als "Stoff" kategorisieren. Sinnvolle Kategorien wären hier solche, wie ich weiter oben aufgezählt habe, meinetwegen auch Kategorie:Medikament. :::--Cid Highwind 12:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich: Ich hatte es von Anfang an so verstanden, wie Cid jetzt ausgeführt hat. Elementare Metalle werden dann eben doppelt kategorisiert.--Bravomike 12:57, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mit Cids Vorschlag könnte ich auch leben, für die Erklärung von Stoff und Element bedanke ich mich, passt so wirklich besser. Allerdings, wenn wir ja schon metallische Werkstoffe gesondert kategorisieren, dann sollten wir das auch z.B. mit Gestein, Kristall, etc. machen. Anstelle von Flüssigkeit hätte ich eher Fluid genommen, damit deckt man neben Flüssigkeiten auch gleich Gase mit ein. Für die Hierarchie wäre das dann: #Stoff ##Mineral (umfasst dann Gestein, Kristall, etc. Über den Begriff Mineral könnte man sich noch auf etwas besseres einigen) ##Fluid (Alle Gase und Flüssigkeiten, interessanterweise gibt es für Gase noch keine Kategorie) ##Metallischer Werkstoff ## was sich sonst noch finden lässt... Ist das so besser? Medikamente könnte man wenn ja noch unter Medizin belassen und hier rausnehmen. --D47h0r Talk 13:15, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde Cids Vorschlag noch dahingehend ändern, statt "metallische Werkstoffe" den Namen "Metall oder Legierung" zu verwenden. - Nreimann 13:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Egal was ihr tut, bitte keine Trennung in die Aggregatzustände fest, flüssig und gasförmig, weil wir sonst bei jedem Stoff die Temperatur angeben müssten, für die die aktuelle nun gilt. Der einfachste Weg ist meines Erachtens folgender: * Kategorie:Stoff ** Kategorie:Element ** Kategorie:Werkstoff *** Kategorie:Metall (Legierungen und Reinmetalle) *** Kategorie:Nichtmetall (Glas, Polymere u.ä.) ** Kategorie:Medikament Darin kann man alle bekannten Stoffe einordnen. --Mark McWire 14:11, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Warum weiterhin die Unterteilung in "Metall"/"Nichtmetall", wenn die Negation einer Kategorisierung genau so gut als Einordnung unter den Oberbegriff laufen könnte (Beispiel: alles was "nicht ein Metall" ist, ist ein "Werkstoff")? Warum die zusätzliche Unterscheidung zwischen "Stoff" und "Werkstoff", die in vielen Fällen nicht eindeutig bestimmt werden kann? Warum keine anderen Unterkategorien von "Werkstoff" - was macht Metalle und Nichtmetalle so viel bedeutsamer als alle anderen Unterscheidungsmöglichkeiten? Zusammengefasst: ich glaube nicht, dass diese Alternative wirklich einfacher oder besser ist. -- Cid Highwind 17:25, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Naja die Hauptkategorie Stoff steht hier ja gar nicht zur Diskussion, die hätte ich der Einfachheit halber auch weglassen können. Bei Metall ist es so, dass dort halt die meisten kanonischen Referenzen existieren. Für die anderen Möglichkeiten gibt es zu wenige brauchbare Quellen für eine sinnvolle Zuordnung. Zudem unterscheidet ja schon das Periodensystem der Elemente zwischen Metallen und Nichtmetallen.. das ist eine uralte chemische Klassifizierung. Die Kategorie Werkstoff soll halt abgrenzend zu Medikament sein. Ein Werkstoff ist halt ein Baumaterial, während Medikamente und andere Dinge Stoffe sind, die zur Herstellung von anderen Stoffen genutzt werden. Beispielsweise Säuren, Erze, Mineralien etc. --Mark McWire 17:30, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, genau, es ist eine uralte chemische Klassifizierung - aber erstens eine Klassifizierung für Elemente (nicht für beliebige Werkstoffe), und zweitens keine vollständige (es gäbe dann noch die Halbmetalle dazwischen). Es macht also immer noch keinen Sinn, eine Kategorie:Nichtmetall mit der Bedeutung "alles, was kein Werkstoff aus reinen oder legierten Metallen ist" einzuführen! Glas ist kein "Nichtmetall", sondern ein Oberbegriff für (Werk-)Stoffe, die aus unterschiedlichen Molekülen (also "Elementmischungen") bestehen können. :::Dein Beispiel "Erz" ist auch schon ein gutes Gegenbeispiel für die Unterscheidung von "Stoffen" und "Werkstoffen". Nach deiner Einteilung wäre beispielsweise "Kupfer" irgendwo unterhalb von "Werkstoff" angesiedelt. Informationen über "Kupfererz" gehörten dort aber nicht hin, müssten also in einen getrennten Artikel der als "Stoff" kategorisiert wird. Möchte man diese Komplexität wirklich - und kann man die Unterscheidung für fiktive Stoffe überhaupt vernünftig treffen? Wo gehören beispielsweise Dilithium und Trilithium rein? -- Cid Highwind 17:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Natürlich ist Glas ein Nichtmetall, genauso wie Kunststoffe aus organischen Polymeren und andere Dinge. Alles was sich nicht eindeutig klassifizieren lässt, kommt eben in die entsprechende Oberkategorie Stoff oder Werkstoff, wenn es sich um ein Baumaterial eines technischen Gerätes handelt. Halbmetalle kommen zu den Nichtmetallen. Das betrifft eh nur eine handvoll Elemente (Silizium, Germanium, gibts noch eines in Star Trek?).--18:10, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Dilithium ist ein Werkstoff, nämlich Bestandteil des Warpantrieb. Trilithium und Paralithium wären einfach nur Stoffe. --Mark McWire 18:12, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wenn sich eine Kategorisierung als nicht sinnvoll herausstellt, dann sollte die Lösung sein, eine andere Kategorisierung zu wählen. Deine Lösung scheint es zu sein, auf Teufel-komm-raus die Kategorie "Nichtmetall" beizubehalten, auch wenn andere Wege einfacher wären. Für mich nicht überzeugend. -- Cid Highwind 18:14, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ich halte meine Lösung für sinnvoll, da man alle Stoffe die es gibt in Metall und Nichtmetall einteilen kann. Entweder etwas ist ein Metall oder es ist kein Metall. Mehr Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht. Da gefühlte 2/3 aller fktiven Stoffe in Star Trek Metalle zu sein scheinen, halte ich diese Einteilung für legitim und sinnvoll. Auf jeden Fall sollte die aktuelle Kategorie aufgetrennt werden. --Mark McWire 18:24, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Man könnte auch sämtliche "Fahrzeuge" in Kategorie:Raumschiff und Kategorie:Nicht-Raumschiff unterteilen ("entweder ist etwas ein Raumschiff, oder nicht"), und dann den 1969er Chevrolet Camaro als Nicht-Raumschiff bezeichnen. Nur weil irgendeine Aufteilung eine Oberkategorie vollständig überdeckt ist sie noch lange nicht sinnvoll. -- Cid Highwind 18:38, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Meine erste Idee war die Auftrennung in Elemente, Stoffgemische und Verbindungen. Darin kann man auch alle Stoffe einteilen, die Aufteilung wäre sinnvoll, da sie realer Chemie entlehnt ist, hat aber den Haken, dass wir bei vielen fiktiven Stoffen nicht wissen, welcher Natur sie sind. Terminium könnte nämlich sowohl Element als auch Stoffgemisch (Legierung) sein. Wir wissen nur, dass es ein Metall ist. Das gleiche Problem tritt auch bei vielen anderen Stoffen auf. --Mark McWire 19:00, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) @Mark: Dann nehmen wir deinen Vorschlag mit Element, Verbindung und Legierung und setzen diese als Unterkategorien zu Stoffe. Wenn wir etwas nicht in die drei Unterkategorien einordnen können, weil schlicht kanonische Angaben fehlen, dann kommt es in die Oberkategorie, wie in diese Fall Terminium. --D47h0r Talk 19:09, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :+1. Wir haben die Kategorie Stoff überhaupt nur geschaffen, damit wir dort alles reinhauen können, was eben nicht positiv zu bestimmen ist. Eine negativ definierte Kategorie ist sowieso Unfug, denn dann müsste man ja zu jeder positiven auch eine Gegenkategorie haben. Am Ende wäre jeder Stoff in zwanzig Kategorien oder mehr, die über den Stoff gar nichts sagen.--Bravomike 22:33, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Also dann eine Kategorie für alle chemischen Elemente unabhängig von ihren Eigenschaften, eine Kategorie für Stoffgemische, worunter alle Legierungen fallen, sowie auch so Sachen wie Luft, und eine Kategorie für chemische Verbindungen. In die chemischen Verbindungen kommt die Unterkategorie zu den Medikamenten, da es keine bekannten elementaren Arzneistoffe gibt. Alles was nicht klassifiziert werden kann, ist dann einfach nur ein Stoff in der Hauptkategorie. Dilithium und Trilithium sind wohl unter den chemischen Verbindungen einzuordnen, da der Name ja schon sagt, dass es Di- respektive Trimere sind. --Mark McWire 22:55, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Gefahr einer Falle! Wie will man hundertprozentig sicher Stoffgemische von chemischen Verbbindungen unterscheiden? Ich bin drauf gekommen, weil Du Dir sicher bist, dass alle Medikamente chemische Verbindungen sind. Aber nur in den wenigsten Fällen wissen wir sicher, ob es sich bei dem Namen, den wir haben, um den Wirkstoff – vermutlich eine chemische Verbindung – oder doch quasi den ‚Markennamen‘ des ganzen Medikaments handelt – das wäre dann ein Stoffgemisch.--Bravomike 07:34, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Korrekt, damit wäre man wieder bei der schon im ersten Diskussionsbeitrag als problematisch angesehenen "Deutung". Genauso übrigens wie bei Di-/Trilithium. Der Name mag so klingen, als würde es sich um eine Verbindung handeln - aber solange das nicht so in irgendeiner Episode erwähnt wurde, wäre es eine Eigenerfindung, den Stoff so einzuordnen. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass an vielen Stellen auch der Begriff Substanz genutzt wird. Das wäre vielleicht ein besserer Oberbegriff als "Stoff" - in jedem Fall sollte aber irgendwie vereinheitlicht werden. -- Cid Highwind 10:40, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Artikel aus Unterkategorien von Meta-Trek (fast) gänzlich zusätzlich direkt in Meta-Trek aufgeführt Mir ist grade aufgefallen, das quasi sämtliche Personen, die in Meta-Trek in Unterkategorien auftauchen (Darsteller, Synchronsprecher), auch die Hauptkategorie:Meta-Trek tragen. Das ist doch Unsinn und unübersichtlich. Haben wir dafür ein Tool, mit dem man dies beseitigen könnte? (Händisch kann man das ja vergessen...). Oder gibt es für den Zustand einen speziellen Grund? --Zulu66 12:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Die Vorlage:Realworld vererbt die Kategorie an alle Seiten, auf denen sie benutzt wird.--Bravomike 12:49, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Trotzdem bleibt die Frage, ob es nicht sinnvoller ist die Vorlage anzupassen, dass sie keine Kategorie hinzufügt, und sie bei den paar Artikeln die wirklich in die Hauptkategorie sollen (gibt es die überhaupt?) per Hand einzutragen. Einen Informativen Mehrwert kann ich jedenfalls nicht darin sehen, sie auch in der Hauptkategorie zu führen. Zumal die Personen nach Vornamen sortiert sind, was sie nur schwer auffindbar macht. Ein weiterer Nachteil ist, dass dadurch dass die Hauptkategorie so mit Artikeln überladen ist, die Untertagorien über zich Seiten verteilt sind. --Tribble-Freund 14:36, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Stimmt schon, für die Kategorie ist es nicht sehr gut, weil sie überfüllt ist. Das Problem der Sortierung könnte aber gelöst werden, weil es da, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, eine Vorlage oder sowas gibt, die Sortierung für alle Kategorien eines Artikels übernimmt.--Bravomike 17:35, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Falls das noch aktuell ist, gäbe es sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, das halbwegs automatisch zu organisieren. -- 00:35, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Sekundärquelle Ich schlage vor, Bilder, die Sekundärquellen darstellen, mit der Kategorie:Sekundärquelle zu versehen. Wenn keine Einwende kommen, werde ich das umsetzen--Zulu66 11:41, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn es um eine Kategorie für Dateien geht, dann sollte sie „Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle)“ heißen, wobei ich mich dann aber Frage, was genau der Gewinn gegenüber Kategorie:Bild (Grafik) und Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) wäre. Wenn es nicht um Dateien, sondern um die Quellen selbst geht, dann gebe ich zu bedenken, dass wir dazu – anders als die MA/en! – bis jetzt kaum Artikel haben.--Bravomike 12:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ** Zustimmung zur Benennung Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle). Da MA grundsätzlich keine Primärquellen darstellen soll - und das gilt wohl auch für Sekundärquellen (vgl. Memory Alpha:Keine Abschriften von Primärquellen), ist nicht zu erwarten, dass sich eine Seite komplett dem Inhalt einer Sekundärquelle widmet (Ansatzweise z.B. im Artikel Promenadendeck). Wichtiger ist ja auch, diese Sekundärquelle durch ein Bild zu belegen. ** Ein Bild der Kategorie:Bild (Grafik) dagegen kann eine Sekundärquelle sein, muss es aber nicht (die meisten sind es nicht). Solch eine Grafik ist ja nur dann eine Sekundärquelle, wenn sie eben keinen Screenshot darstellt (z.B. ein Auktionsbild oder ein Produktionsbild). ** Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) muss ebenfalls keine Sekundärquelle darstellen, wenn es nämlich nicht um die detailierte Darstellung von in den Serien gezeigten Grafiken geht, sondern um andere Dinge. --Zulu66 14:47, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wobei dann immer noch nicht ganz geklärt wäre, welche Dateien nun konkret in die Kategorie sollen. Aus Urheberrechtsgründen und wegen unserer Kanonrichtlinien – beides bei uns traditionell etwas strenger ausgelegt, als in der MA/en – haben wir bis jetzt sehr wenige „Sekundärquellen“ im echten Sinne – also Bilder, die nicht aus Episoden stammen, aber auch nicht nutzergeneriert sind. Was würde denn von den aktuell vorhandenen Dateien in die Kategorie gehören? Einfache Regel für neue Kategorien: mindestens 10 Einträge!--Bravomike 17:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fernsehproduktionen über Star Trek Dazu könnte vielleicht auch irgendwann mal eine Kat sinnvoll sein. Im Kopf habe ich dafür: * Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments * Die Akte Enterprise – Ein Raumschiff verändert die Welt * Planet Wissen: Die Physik von Star Trek - Von Zeitreisen, Phasern und Wurmlöchern * Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das Nächste * Star Trek: Science vs. Fiction Ich weiß, das sind nicht genug. Aber so hat man mal im Blick, dass es so etwas auch mal geben könnte. -- 13:55, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gibt es Gegenstimmen? -- 19:54, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Publisher und Entwickler von Videospielen Genauso hier. Dazu könnte vielleicht auch irgendwann mal eine Kat sinnvoll sein. Im Kopf habe ich dafür: * Perfect World * Simon & Schuster Interactive * Interplay * MicroProse * Gameforge * Activision * Atari Ich weiß, das sind nicht genug. Aber so hat man mal im Blick, dass es so etwas auch mal geben könnte. -- 14:33, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gibt es Gegenstimmen? -- 19:54, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Person) und Kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff) Ich habe mir hier man die Kategorien angeschaut. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir mehr als 10.000 Bilder in der Kategorie: Bild (Person) haben und mehr als 1.500 in der Kategorie: Bild (Raumschiff). Grundsätzlich sollten die Kategorien dazu dienen, Bilder bei Bedarf besser zu finden. Allerdings sind diese beiden Kategorien derzeit so sehr überfüllt, dass man in ihnen kein Bild anständig finden kann. Es geht zwar noch, wenn ein Bild mit dem Buchstaben A anfängt, aber bis Z arbeit sich mit Sicherheit keiner bei 10.000 Bildern durch. Deshalb will ich hier zur Diskussion anregen, wie man die Bilder besser kategorisieren kann. Eine Kategorie mit 1.500 oder gar 10.000 Bildern, finde ich jedenfalls unsinnig. Als Vorschlage könnte ich mir zumindest vorstellen, dass man für die Hauptcharaktäre, von denen wir sicher die meisten Bilder haben und von den wichtigsten Raumschiffen, wie der jeweiligen Enterprise, der Defiant und der Voyager eigene Unterkategorien erstellt. Es wäre in meinen Augen zudem sinnvoll, gegebenenfalls für die wichtigsten widerkehrenden Nebencharaktäre ebenfalls in eine eigene Kategorie zu erstellen. Bei den Personen könnte man als Alternative auch die Spezies für die wichtigsten widerkehrenden Spezies als Kategorie verwenden, wobei dann zumindest Mensch, Klingone, Bajoraner und Cardassianer trotzdem sehr voll wäre. Deshalb sehe ich die Kategorie z.B. Kategorie: Bild (Benjamin Sisko) noch am Sinnvollsten an. Wenn mehrere Personen auf einem Bild sind, dann kann man auch für alle jeweils erkennbaren Personen die Kategorie angeben. Damit sind die Bilder zumindest besser zugeordnet und man findet auch die Bilder, die man sucht eher.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:32, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Wie wäre es mit zum Beispiel "Kategorie:Bild (Benjamin Sisko)" für die jeweiligen Hauptcharaktere (nicht Charaktäre ;) ) und für alle übrigen dann zusatzlich nach Serie unterteilt wie zum Beispiel "Kategorie:Bild (Person/Ds9)". Bei einer genaueren Unterteilung von "Kategorie:Bild (Person)" wird es früher oder später sowieso darauf hinauslaufen, dass mehrere Kategorieren verwendet werden, da mancher Charakter auch serienübergreifend auftritt. Bei den Raumschiffen könnte es ebenfalls ähnlich ablaufen, zum Beispiel "kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff - USS Defiant)". Der Umfang der Bilder sollte da ausreichen, sodass der Rest nach wie vor in der bisherigen Kategorie verbleiben könnte. Ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass meine Vorschlage, wie die Kategorien benannt werden, nur Beispiele sind. Die tatsächliche Benennung, sollte mmein Vorschlag in der Art tatsächlich angenommen werden, sollte dann noch separat besprochen werden, da ist sicherlich noch Verbesserungspotential vorhanden. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 20:46, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Lasst uns einfach die Strukturen der Kategorie:Person und Kategorie: Raumschiff übernehmen - soweit notwendig. Die Bilder der Hauptcharaktere werden dann in ihre Spezies eingeordnet, die Hauptschiffe in ihre Schiffsklasse. -- 21:08, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dem stimme ich grundsätzlich zu. Ich bin nur am überlegen, ob es für Nebencharaktäre mit mindestens 10 Auftritten nicht auch sinnvoll wäre, eine eigene Unterkategorie zu erstellen. Denn in dem Fall sollte genug Bildmaterial vorhanden sein. Wobei ich mich auch noch an die Diskussion hier erinnere und damals auch die Sidebar auf die Hauptcharaktere beschrenkt wurden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:39, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, habe ich mich unverständlich ausgedrückt. Aber genau so meinte ich das. Es soll in der Kat:Bild (Mensch) eine Kat:Bild (Jake Sisko) geben und in der Kat:Bild (Vulkanier) eine Kat:Bild (Spock). Für welche Charaktere wir das am Ende machen, da bin ich offen. -- 01:53, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe das schon verstanden, was du geschrieben hast. Es war nur eine Idee von mir, die Kategorien gegebenenfalls auf Nebencharaktere, die sehr oft vorkommen und von denen wir viele Bilder haben (bestes Beispiel Nog mit 48 Auftritten) zu erweitern. Allerdings wird das wohl dann eher in der Kategorie: Bild (Ferengi) landen. Das ist zumindest übersichtlicher, da wir nicht so viele Ferengi haben. Aber bei Menschen kann das zum Beispiel wieder unübersichtlich sein, da wir dort immer noch genug Bilder für eigene Kategorien haben. Deshalb dachte ich, dass man die Bilder bei Personen, die 10 oder mehr Auftritte haben, gegebenenfalls auch extra kategorisieren, um vor allem die Kategorie: Bild (Mensch) zu entlasten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 06:58, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Nein, da muss ich mich ganz klar dafür aussprechen, dass auch ebenjene Charaktere eine eigene Kat bekommen. Dann legen wir als Kriterium eben nicht die Anzahl der Auftritte an, sondern die Anzahl der Bilder, die wir dazu haben. Das wäre eigentlich das sachgerechte Kriterium. Ich geb dir völlig recht, auch Nog und dergleichen brauchen eine eigene Kat. Sie sind es ja auch, die die jetzigen Kats so füllen. -- 10:44, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok, mir recht, um so übersichtlicher wird es mit den Bildern. Und wie viele Bilder sind dann die Grenze?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:24, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie bei den Artikeln sind es bei den Bildern 10. Versuchen wir es mit 10 Bildern als Minimum für eine eigene Kat? Das dürfte nicht soooo viele Kategorien auf den Plan rufen. Oder lieber mehr? -- 19:31, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Naja, täusch dich da nicht. 10 Bilde bekommen bei Deep Space 9 zum Beispiel auch eine Person wie Li Nalas hin, der nur in drei Episoden auftritt. Auch Calvin Hudson ist mit zwei Episoden bisher schon bei 8 Bildern. Und wenn jemand in jeder Staffel einer Serie auftritt, dann hat er auch 7 Portraits. Das werden dann ziemlich viele Kategorien.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:27, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, ok. Dann müssen wir diese Grenze wohl neu festlegen. -- 11:28, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Und wie hoch setzen wir die Grenze? Gibt es sonst noch Ideen, Gegenstimmen oder weitere Vorschläge?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:59, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Tja, dann vielleicht 25 oder 50 Bilder? -- 17:43, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) 25 ist meiner Ansicht nach ok. 50 sind dann wieder zu viele.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:48, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Dann gerne meinetwegen 25. Sollte sich in den nächsten hier kein Widerstand regen, können wir das gerne so machen. -- 20:58, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Dann los, oder? Ein Bild, das Kirk, Pille und Spock zeigt, kommt dann in alle drei Kategorien. Oder? -- 21:52, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Noch was: Damit wir dabei nicht im Chaos enden könnte ich allen Bildern in der Kat:Bild (Person) eine versteckte kat:Bild (Brauche differenzierte Kategorisierung) verpassen. Diese löscht man einfach, während man die neuen Kat ins Bild setzt. Sonst bearbeitet man einiges mehrfach und anderes gar nicht.-- 23:55, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Macht Sinn.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:06, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Und in der Kategorie:Bild (Brauche differenzierte Kategorisierung) finden sich von nun an all jene Bilder, bei denen wir hier Ordnung schaffen müssen. -- 10:57, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ist es eigentlich möglich in den Artikel der entsprechenden Personen / Raumschiffe, für die wir Kategorien erstellen, automatisch auch einen Link "Bilder zur Person" oder "Bilder zum Raumschiff" zu erstellen? Für Personen mit Personensidebar sollte das kein Problem sein, aber bei Personen ohne Sidebar wird das wohl nichts, oder?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:43, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Die Idee ansich finde ich gut, wie würdest du den Link denn dann ohne Sidebar unterbringen? Könnte mir einen Satz über dem Artikel vorstellen, wie wir zum Beispiel auch einen Verweis zu Artikeln des Spiegeluniversums angeben. Allerdings sind es beispielsweise im Fall James Tiberius Kirk jetzt schon 3 dieser Sätze, da würde dann ein vierter hinzukommen. Alles nicht so berauschend. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 12:48, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) @Plasmarelais: Warum sind eigentlich in der neuen Kategorie nur ca 2100 Bilder drin, wärend wir mehr als 10000 Bilder in der Kategorie Personen und nochmal 1500 Bilder der Raumschiffe haben? Ich merke es füllt sich noch Und bei den Personen, die keine Sidebar haben, die haben dann sicher auch keine drei Links oben. Eventuell würde ich aber im Fall, in dem keine Sidebar vorliegt, also bei Nebenfiguren den Satz weiter unten anbringen, oberhalb der Kategorie oder so. Oder wir können uns einigen, dass Personen, die eine eigene Bilderkategorie haben, auch eine Sidebar erhalten können. In dem Fall wäre das Problem am Einfachsten gelöst. Und wer 25 oder mehr Bilder hat, der hat sicher auch genug Artikelinhalt, dass die Sidebar den Artikel nicht sprengen würde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:52, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Noch eine Frage, wie verhalten wir uns bei Personen und Schiffen aus dem Spiegeluniversum? Werden die der Person / Spezies oder dem Raumschiff / der Schiffsklasse zugeordnet oder werden die Bilder dann in eine separate Kategorie gepackt?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:18, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Joar, ich denke, wenn es genug Bilder gibt, dann doch auch hierfür eine Kat. Es ist eine beachtliche Anzahl zustande gekommen. Wir haben in der Wartungskategorie im Moment über 10000 Bilder �� -- 21:25, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe noch eine bessere Idee. Wir sollten eigentlich alle Personen auf dem Bild markieren. Wir könnten eine Vorlage nutzen, etwa . Diese Vorlage setzt das Bild nur in die Kats, die schon existieren, gibt es zu einer Person keine Kat, wird diese auch nicht gestzt. Das Problem ist namlich, dass wir vieleicht heute fur eine Person noch kejne Kat haben, aber irgendwann schon. Dann muesste man alle Bilder nochmal pruefen, obwohl man alles schon mal durch hat. Wenn wir einmal dabei sind, die Daten zu erfassen, welche Personen zu sehen sind, sollten wir auch gruendlich sein. Ausserdem suche ich bereits nach einer Moeglichkeit, die Gesichtserkennung von Picasa dafuer zu nutzen. -- 21:16, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mit Gesichtserkennung werden wir mehr Probleme haben, als ohne, da einfach nicht alle erkannt werden könne. Auf dem Bild hier ist zum Beispiel Worf zu sehen, aber nur von hinten. Und Jake nur schlecht von der Seite. Also müssen wir trotzdem jedes Bild einzeln überprüfen. Die Frage ist auch nch mit dem , wie diese Vorlage reagiert, wenn wir dort den oben schon angegebenen Calvin Hudson markieren und dieser nicht in die Kategorie:Bild (Person), sondern Kategorie:Bild (Mensch) soll. Nach welchen Kriterien wird das eingeteilt / automatisiert? Kann das überhaupt gehen? Grundsätzlich finde ich die Vorlage allerdings sehr gut.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:48, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Tobi, das macht Spaß mit dir darüber nachzudenken. Sicherlich bekommen wir hier was gutes zusammen. Du hast natürlich recht, mit deinem Beispiel für die Einordnung in eine Spezies-BilderKat. Was hältst du hiervon: }} So wird Spock in seine Bilderkat sortiert, weil sie existiert. Der andere wird von der Vorlage in die Bilderkat seiner Spezies sortiert, weil er keine eigene hat. Analog wäre das mit für Schiffe bzw. Schiffsklassen. -- 02:04, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Und da wir dann nur einen Schlumpf haben, würde der in Person rutschen, bis wir 25 Bilder mit Schlümpfen zusammen haben, verstehe ich doch richtig, oder? Würde dann auch automatisch gezählt, wie viele Bilder den Tag "Sepp Sense" oder eben "Schlumpf" haben? Ich meine, wenn mehr als 25 den Tag Schlumpf haben, wird die Kategorie automatisch erstellt und wenn mehr als 25 Sepp Sense haben, dann Sepp Sense. Allerdings wäre er dann immer noch Schlumpf und was passiert dann automatisch mit der Kategorie "Schlumpf? Würde die dann wieder zurückgesetzt, wenn man 27 Bilder Sepp Sense hat, aber nur 2 andere Personen, die in Schlumpf passen? Oder ist das alles so oder so hinfällig und wir müssen immer noch selbst die Kategorien erstellen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:04, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Noch eins ist mir aufgefallen. Das mit der Zeitlinie wird ziemlich unübersichtlich. Wobei wir das wohl vor allem für die Neue Zeitlinie brauchen werden, da wir da ja dann die Bilder ganz anders behandeln. Da würde ich die Kategorien gegebenenfalls auf vier Dinge beschränken: Ohne Zeitlinienangabe ist die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie, die Angabe Spiegeluniversum ist Spiegeluniversum, die Angabe Neue Zeitlinie ist für die neue Zeitlinie und für alle anderen Zeitlinien gilt dann Alternative Zeitlinie, wobei die Bilder dann in die gleichen Kategorien gelegt werden, wie in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie, allerdings zusätzlich nich dafür gesorgt wird, dass sie in eine extra Kategorie: Bild (Alternative Zeitlinie) landen. Eventuell kann man genauso mit den Bildern aus dem Spiegeluniversum vorgehen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:12, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC)